death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Bormack Gordan
A High Priest in the church and was the under command of holy knights that believed in Alda, the God of Law and Fate. One was the one responsible for torturing and burning Darcia at the stake. Appearance He has the appearance of an old man has facial hair and receding hairline and in dresses in priest holy knights armor Personality Has the personality of a zealous fanatic believer In the church of alda Absolute authority and He had an obsession with exterminating Racial views against those considering non-humans he is ruthless and cruel complete willing to kill or torture woman and children Summary Originally a commoner, he climbed to the position of High Priest by his thirties using his faith, physical strength and his magic of the life and light attributes. He had an obsession with exterminating Vampires, Lamias, Scylla and the other monsters that are children of Vida; and a fanatic believer of Alda. A Vampire hunter who wields his war-club at the forefront of battle despite having aged considerably. He has exterminated numerous Vampires, and possesses prowess in combat exceeding that of inferior B-class adventurers. Because of these achievements, the Cathedral of Alda in the Amid Empire has nominated him to become the Cardinal many times, but it is his principle to act where he is needed. He believes that the extermination of not only Vampires but all of the new races created by the evil Vida will bring about a world full of Alda’s order, leading to salvation for all. He learned of Vandalieu’s survival when he was included in the extermination force sent into the Devil’s Nest forest. As Vandalieu escaped beyond the Boundary Mountain Range marks the second time he has failed to exterminate him, he considers this the greatest regret of his lifetime. He is praying to Alda for a third opportunity. He failed with the third opportunity to kill Vandalieu had he had prayed for, and as a result, he was killed and turned into an Undead. In the end, he mixed up Vandalieu with Alda. Due to the acts of destruction he committed under Vandalieu’s orders, his reputation plummeted to the earth and his influence in the Church of Alda has fallen as well. Not only the Church but the Empire and the Mirg shield-nation are also trying to extinguish the flames and restore his reputation, but the image of Gordan opening a large hole in the city’s wall and emerging through it is so devastating that his reputation won’t recover as much as they would like. The reputation restoration was going well for a while, but the people began blaming the demons on the other side of the Boundary Mountain Range and advocating a war of revenge, so it was hastily stopped. Other than the Church, everyone is now considering whether it might be better to treat Gordan as an evil person. Most of the disciples that he was teaching participated in the expedition, with the exception of those who couldn’t due to age or injury. The fact that all of them were annihilated is a headache-inducing problem for both the Church and Alda. Incidentally, there are numerous priest-warriors and saints in the Church of Alda who surpass Gordan in terms of strength in battle. However, Alda had taken notice of him and considered him a candidate to become the next heroic spirit because he was a ‘hero’ acknowledged by many. No matter how much power one possesses, if he remains unknown, he is no more than an ‘unknown strong person’ and can never become a heroic spirit or a god, beings who are widely-known. Status * Job: Demon-Crushing Holy Warrior * Job Level: 97 * Job history: Apprentice Priest-warrior, Priest-warrior, Priest, Holy Warrior * Passive skills: ** Enhanced Senses: Level 3 ** Intuition: Level 5 ** Holy Enhancement (Alda): Level 10 ** Mental Fortitude: Level 3 * Active skills: ** Club Technique: Level 9 ** Armor Technique: Level 6 ** Shield Technique: Level 7 ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 6 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 4 ** Surpass Limits: Level 6 ** Messenger Descent: Level 1 ** Clergyman: Level 5 ** Commanding: Level 3 ** Coordination: Level 4 * Unique skills: ** Divine Message Receipt * Status Effects: ** Fanaticism: Religion ** Aging (Omen) Trivia Gallery Light Novel= Vol05-11.png |-| Manga = |-| Misc. = Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Undead Category:Antagonist Category:Soul Broken Category:Deceased Category:Alda's Faction